Murder of Matsumoto Yuki II: Darkness Descends
by Ziggy of the Uchiha Clan
Summary: Yeah so I'm posting the continuation of Murder of Matsumoto Yuki II from my new account as I can't access into my old account. (PsyMama17)


**Hi guys! PsyMama17 here! My account can't be accessed therefore, I shall be posting the continuation of my 3 incomplete stories through this account. Bear with me okay?**

**So yeah, here is chapter 4 of Murder of Matsumoto Yuki II: Darkness Descends. To read from chapter 1 to 3 and also the Prequel of this story, go to my old account on FFN (PsyMama17)**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 4-Operation Blue Monkey: Step Two!**

The ride to the hospital was not long. Jiraiya whimpered as he clung to Madara, while they got out of the car. Madara made a mental note to skewer Jiraiya after all this was over; also the kid needed to cut loose on the ramen because, even if it didn't show, he weighed a lot.

Hinata carried Momo in her arms and thanked Madara for tending to Jiraiya. They quickly made their way through the emergency ward. Before entering the building, Madara caught a glimpse of his mom's car at the far end of the parking.

"Wait here Jiraiya," Hinata said softly. "I'll go get a prescription."

After Hinata left with Momo, the two boys sat down on the waiting chairs. Jiraiya snickered, "This is so cool! I feel like a special agent right now! Agent J and his side kick, Agent M!"

Madara rolled his eyes, "I'm not your sidekick, moron."

Jiraiya shrugged, "I meant Momo; besides, I don't need a moody sidekick like you anyway."

Madara looked around the hospital; no one was there except for a few nurses going for rounds. Not many people were there. He couldn't see his mom's team nor could he see the presidents. However, he did hear whispers.

"Did you hear? The presidents are here in the hospital, along with the ANBU!" One of the nurses exclaimed softly.

"I know right!" The other one squealed quietly. "Something about their old sensei being in an accident right? If all of the presidents are here, it means Sasuke-kun is here as well!"

"Oh my God!" the first nurse squealed. "Probably Naru-sama too. Let's go see if we can _help_ them out, if you know what I mean." The other simply giggled girlishly. They then unbuttoned the buttons of their shirt, revealing their cleavages, and fixed their hairs. The two then walked away, completely oblivious to the sons of the two presidents listening ears.

"Naru-sama . . .?" Jiraiya drawled out slowly.

Madara glared holes into the backs of the nurses, who must have sensed it because they both shivered at the same time. They looked at each other, then shrugged it off and started talking about random topics like nails and hot doctors.

Jiraiya sweat dropped, "Why don't they get my dad loves my mom and your dad loves your mom?"

Madara twitched, "Creepy stalkers."

Jiraiya nodded, "Totally."

Madara never understood women. Girls of all ages flung themselves at his dad, and the other presidents for that matter, and tried to make a move on them, knowing they were married. That, Madara thought, was completely shameless and something he often wondered why women, _women_, would do as if they had no dignity.

'_Why can't they hit on uncle Suigetsu?'_ Madara thought. _'He's the single one in the group.'_

Sometimes men would hit on his mother and he could tell that his dad got super jealous. He smirked at the memory when they had one out on a family trip and a business partner of his father's had hit on his mother. The reaction was same with the other presidents when other men hit on their wives; Naruto was a good example.

He wouldn't hold back (the other presidents didn't either but they at least made an effort to control their temper) and any time he thinks a guy is getting too comfortable with Hinata, he would go ballistic. Not to mention Jiraiya at his side like a little puppy, yapping about at the guy about how "Daddy loves mommy" and that the guy would "No way in hell take his dad's place." Then of course there is Momo cooing happily in the background with a blushing Hinata.

He also had the same reaction but he didn't boldly show it like his blonde friend. He did glare at the man or woman whoever hit on either of his parents but he never snapped or retorted at the said person; he was tempted to though.

He had wanted to give them a piece of his mind but he wasn't that kind of person; it would be rude and embarrassing for someone as stoic as him. That would also be a major would on his ego. He decided that the day he would copy Jiraiya's hyper activeness would be the day his father takes ballet lessons. Which of course is never since his father hated ballet . . . after a rich and snooty ballerina daughter of one of his grandfather, Fugaku's, friends had hit on him.

He knew that his parents loved each other very much and that they would never separate or even think of it, but even so, he didn't like any man or woman who would even try to win the attention of his mom and dad. Without even realizing it, Madara had made it his mission to keep his mom and dad together no matter what. He didn't admit it out loud, or to himself for that matter; he was an Uchiha so obviously he had inherited the stubbornness gene as well.

'_Che,'_ Madara thought. _'I'm not some cupid; I'm simply protecting my family.'_

He also wondered why girls flung themselves at _him._ His mother told him it was because he was good-looking, an Uchiha inheritance, but Madara was confused; he was simply . . . well _Madara_. There wasn't anything extraordinary about him. He didn't do anything to grab attention either.

He had talked about it, rather awkwardly, with his father and his father responded that he felt the same way, when he was Madara's age, and he had learned that it was just how life was for an Uchiha.

'_I wonder why the Uchihas have to be given the weirdest setbacks.'_ Madara mused to himself. But then again, he didn't want the loud-mouth character which the Uzumakis (with all due respect to them) seemed to possess.

Madara sighed; time was running out. He looked at Jiraiya, "What's step two?"

Jiraiya, who was humming the tune to the song 'Nom, nom, nom' by Parry Gripp (The song was horror to Madara; he felt tortured when he was watching cartoon animals eat, with that annoying tune playing from the background, with Jiraiya) stopped and grinned at Madara, "So you _do _think my plan is cool!"

Madara scoffed, "Yeah right; I'm here out of my own free will. Apparently, if I took off, you'd whine and cry and blow our cover."

Jiraiya pointed a finger at him, "I won't cry or whine! Anyway, you're right I guess; time for the next step."

"Which is?" Madara asked flatly.

Jiraiya held up two fingers, "Step two: Track down the Presidents and the ANBU team!"

"Are you insane?" Madara hissed. "We'll get caught for sure! Plus, how are we going to get away from aunty Hinata huh?"

"We won't get caught," Jiraiya replied. "We'll simply sneak around, and don't doubt my ability to snoop because I get my speed from my granddad, and we'll eavesdrop on their conversation. As for mom, I'll handle that with my fabulous acting."

Madara thought for a while, "I don't think we need to snoop."

"Huh?" Jiraiya said, confused.

"Well we're here at the hospital," Madara stated. "And your dad is here. Kakashi meant a lot to him and my dad so obviously, your mom's gonna be worried and will go to check on him. We'll just keep distance and follow her so we'll have no trouble finding the presidents or the ANBU team; get it through your thick skull, moron."

"I'm not that dense, jerk," Jiraiya said as he crossed his arms. He then grinned. "That _is_ an excellent plan; glad I thought of it!"

Madara rolled his eyes, "Moron."

Hinata came back with the prescription with Momo, now wide awake, cooing happily and speaking gibberish all the way. Hinata gave a small smile, "Come on sweetie; Shizune-san is waiting for us."

Hinata started to walk ahead. Madara 'helped' Jiraiya on his feet. Jiraiya yelped quietly and leaned towards Madara to whisper, "Scary Shizune-san will figure it out for sure!"

Madara bit his lower lip, "How annoying."

'_Think Madara Think!'_ Madara told himself. Then, like a gift from the heavens, he saw their escape route up ahead.

Madara smirked, "I have an idea."

Jiraiya looked at him and raised a blonde brow, "You do?"

Madara nodded, "Just play along . . . and don't screw up, moron."

Jiraiya glared at him and then smirked evilly. He then groaned really, _really_ loudly in Madara's ear, "MY TUMMY HURTS!"

Madara swore that his left eardrum had now been obliterated thanks to the blonde loud mouth he was holding. He could hear a ringing in his ear. Momo laughed delightedly and made spit bubbles. Hinata looked back at them, concern filling her lavender eyes. Madara gave a small smile, reassuring everything was okay.

Madara glared at the blonde, who was making whimpering noises to cover up his laughter. He made another mental note to kill Jiraiya slowly and painfully after all this was over. In the meantime, Madara pinched Jiraiya's side, making the blonde yelp rather loudly, like a dog which had been kicked.

They entered Shizune's office. Madara found that nothing had changed from the last time he had visited, which was when his mother had caught the flu and had come here with his dad to get her checked up. Everything was white (naturally) and there was a desk, filled with paperwork and a computer, a bed in the corner, shielded with green curtains and a table with the entire doctor's equipment.

Jiraiya shivered as he eyed the vaccines that shone in the bright tube light of the room. Madara smirked and, although his mother would say it was very rude, he wished that Jiraiya would get a shot with a really long needle.

A woman with short black hair wearing a violet blouse and dark blue skinny jeans with black flats under her white doctor's coat, sat at the desk, looking up something on the computer. Her black eyes looked up to greet the people who had entered the room. Shizune grinned at us.

"Hello Shizune-san," Hinata said with a bow of her head. "How are you?"

'Hinata-sama," Shizune said brightly. "I'm fine thank you. Hello Momo-chan!"

Momo cooed and reached out for Shizune. Shizune took her from Hinata's arms and placed a kiss on the toddler's cheek. Momo squealed happily. Shizune then turned to Madara and Jiraiya and grinned, "Hey there boys!"

Madara simply bowed his head in greeting while Jiraiya still looked pretty shaken from seeing the needles.

Shizune frowned, "What's wrong with you, Jiraiya?"

"He has food poisoning," Madara replied. "He ate too much at Aunty Ino's."

Shizune chuckled, "Ah, just like his father. I remember when Naruto himself would be dragged by Sasuke just because Naruto got stomach upsets from eating too much ramen."

Hinata giggled softly, "So Shizune-san, can you please see what you can do?"

Shizune smiled and nodded, "Leave it to me. Okay Jiraiya, why don't you sit over there on the bed while I wash my hands?"

Jiraiya gulped and made no effort to move. Madara maintained a stoic face but on the inside he was smirking; Jiraiya's phobia for needles made him look like he was really in pain and suffering from food poisoning.

'_This is an advantage to us; now Shizune-san won't suspect what we're up to.' _Madara thought to himself.

Shizune gently ushered Jiraiya over to the bed. She then walked over to the table and picked up her stethoscope. She started to check up on Jiraiya.

"No . . . shots." Jiraiya mumbled quietly.

Shizune heard him and laughed, "Don't worry kiddo; there isn't any shot for stomach pain. Just some medicine. Anywho, you seem fine to me." Shizune handed Jiraiya a pill and poured him a glass of water. Reluctantly, Jiraiya swallowed the pill.

Hinata breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. Thank you so much Shizune-san."

"No problem Hinata-sama," Shizune said with a smile. "You kids must be tired since you've come all the way. Why don't you sleep here in my office? It's way past you bedtime."

Shizune then turned to Hinata and Madara noticed that Hinata gave a small nod. Hinata then turned to Madara and smiled, "Sweetie you should sleep too. Why don't you crawl in with Jiraiya?"

Not wanting to be rude, Madara gave a small smile and thanked Hinata for her concern. Madara excused himself, saying he had to go use the bathroom first. As he left, he let out a quiet sigh of relief; no way was he going to _sleep_ in the same bed as Jiraiya.

He started to walk towards the restrooms, which he had seen earlier. He walked in and started to wash his face. He was tall for a four year old and could reach the sink, which wasn't that high.

He was a bit drowsy but he had come all this way; no way was he going to succumb to slumber and that too in the same bed with the most annoying brat in all of Konoha.

He dried his face on the front of his shirt and sighed. He leaned against the wall; hopefully, Jiraiya, if he had any of his mother's genes in him, would be smart enough to follow him into the restroom so that they can carry on with the plan.

Apparently, Jiraiya wasn't as dense as Madara thought and soon, the blonde Uzumaki entered the restroom shortly. Jiraiya let out a huge sigh, "Shizune-san is SCARY!"

"Shh!" Madara hissed. "So did they suspect anything when you said you had to go to the bathroom too?"

"I didn't tell them," Jiraiya said with a shrug. "I climbed in bed and waited till they left. Once they did, I put a pillow in place of me and snuck out here; no one takes that long in a bathroom."

Madara mentally slapped himself, "You let them go? Now how are we supposed to find them?"

Jiraiya grinned, "Chillax. They went down the corridor and headed left, believe it."

Madara blinked; maybe the blonde was smarter than Madara gave him credit for. Madara then shook his head, "Let's go before we lose them." Jiraiya nodded and the two left the restroom to go search for Hinata and Shizune.

Following Jiraiya's instructions, the two went down the corridor and took a left turn. It was another corridor, full of doors; it was the ICU ward. Madara could hear a few hushed voices and the steady beeping of heart monitors. The corridor gave an eerie atmosphere.

"Shizune-san must be taking your mom to where the presidents are," said Madara. He turned to Jiraiya. "Are you sure they headed this way?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Jiraiya said with a pout. "Don't doubt your captain, mister!"

"Who died and made you captain?" Madara mumbled.

They kept walking ahead, slowly and Madara was about to tell Jiraiya his directions were wrong but then he heard a baby cooing; Momo.

"Over here." Jiraiya called out in a hushed tone. He was leaning against the wall next to the last door on the right side of the corridor. Madara went over to where the blonde was.

Jiraiya leaned a bit towards the door, "Listen."

"This is just . . . it doesn't make sense!" Madara recognized the voice immediately; his mother's.

"You can say that again, Saks." This time it was Suigetsu's voice.

"Yup, they're here." Jiraiya confirmed with a grin. Madara rolled his eyes; he knew the blonde was rubbing it in his face that his directions were correct.

"So you're telling me he's as good as dead?!" A voice snapped, causing both the boys to wince; the voice was none other than Naruto's.

"I have never heard my dad talk like that." Jiraiya said quietly. Madara was pretty shocked too, for he had never heard Naruto sound so angry. The door was slightly ajar so the boys crawled a bit closer and peeped in.

Madara saw everyone there; the presidents, his mother in her ANBU uniform and Suigetsu standing next to her running his hand through his hair. Shizune was there too, along with Hinata, who held a cooing Momo in her arms.

"Calm down Naruto; I'll do what I can." Shizune said, in attempt to calm Naruto down. Naruto paced back and forth in the room. Shizune said she had to go make an urgent call and headed towards the exit. Madara and Jiraiya picked themselves up and hid inside one of the rooms. After Shizune passed by, they went back to their original place.

Both the boys flinched then they heard Naruto growl and punch the wall. Jiraiya's eyes widened a bit when he saw that his dad had made a dent in the wall and a purplish bruise was forming on his hand.

"Naruto-kun, calm down; you shouldn't get so hyped up." Hinata's soft voice soothed.

"She's right," came Neji's voice. "It'll do none of us good."

"How can I?" Naruto snapped. "How can I _calm down_ when Kaka-sensei has slipped into a coma from which he might never wake?!"

Both Madara and Jiraiya were taken aback by this.

'_Kakashi-san in a coma . . . and he might never wake up?' _Madara thought; it was quite hard to grasp everything, especially when he didn't understand how Kakashi ended up in a coma in the first place.

Naruto's breathing then ragged and the boys saw Hinata hand Momo to Shikamaru and reach out to hug Naruto. She placed gentle kisses on his face as tears streamed down the blonde's face.

"Sasuke, what do _you_ have to say about this?" Naruto choked out.

Madara's eyes looked at his father, who had his head bowed, his midnight bangs covering his face, and his hands clenched into fists at his side. His mother moved to his side and wrapped her arms around his body, pressing a soft kiss onto his neck and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What about that paper?" questioned Sai. "Whatever could that . . . symbol mean?"

"What symbol?" Jiraiya whispered.

"What symbol?" asked Hinata. Shikamaru handed Momo to Suigetsu who grinned and kissed the toddlers forehead. A shuffling was heard and they saw Shikamaru hand something to Hinata; a small piece of paper.

"We found this," said Shikamaru. "It fell out of Kakashi's hand. I haven't seen anything like it anywhere but for some reason, it reminds me of the Uchihas."

"The Uchihas?" Sasuke said as he raised his head to raise an eyebrow at Shikamaru. Madara scooted closer to the door, wondering which mark they were talking about and how it was somehow similar to something dealing with the Uchihas.

Shikamaru nodded, "The Uchihas possess the Sharingan correct? This looks like a . . . more sophisticated form of Sharingan."

"What's a Sharingan?" Jiraiya asked as he turned to Madara.

Madara didn't respond. He had heard his uncle, Itachi, use the term while talking to his father once but he didn't understand what it was. Now he knew that it was something related to the Uchihas, however that did not minimize his curiosity; he wanted to know just what _exactly _it was.

Madara saw Hinata handing the paper to his father and Sasuke examined it carefully. His eyes then slightly widened and then he closed his eyes, "I agree with you, Shikamaru. But the Uchihas, we have no say in this. Mother and Father are at home and they are retired. Itachi's out on a mission and hasn't returned yet. The only Uchihas are my son Madara and I, but Madara is only part Uchiha as half of his blood he inherited from Sakura who is from the Matsumoto clan."

"The what clan?" Jiraiya questioned again.

'_Matsumoto clan?'_ Madara's curiosity rose more than ever before.

"I know Sasuke isn't responsible for this," Neji said as he crossed his arms. "And Madara is too young to perform such a task. Sasuke, are there any Uchihas out there; any branch members? Like the Hyugas?"

Sasuke was quiet for a while before he spoke, "There is. But like the Matsumoto clan, the Uchiha have long since died; at least the branch members have. The only Uchiha who lives, mine and Itachi's family, are descending from the main family."

"What if you are wrong Sasuke?" Suigetsu said in a grave voice. "What if there was Uchiha survivors out there causing trouble? What if it was one of them who did this to Kakashi?"

"Hold on," Sasuke said with a cold glare. "How can you _blame _the Uchiha for this? There is no evidence except for a symbol which looks like my family's bloodline trait. There is nothing else!"

"Calm down Sasuke," Sakura said as she rubbed her hand up and down his shoulder. "You're right; the Uchihas can't be framed just like that. I'll take that to ANBU headquarters for further investigation."

"I wonder what the symbol looks like . . ." Jiraiya said slowly.

"Oi, what are you two doing here?!" Shizune's voice made both of them jump and fall forward. Madara and Jiraiya stumbled into the room and fell down to the ground, with Madara on top of Jiraiya's back.

All eyes turned to the two boys, who lay sprawled in front of Shizune on the floor, with both surprise and confusion. Nobody said a single word.

Jiraiya grinned sheepishly at the people in front of him, "Uh . . . hi?"

**So how was it? I must say, this took a while. Gah but with school and stuff, it is tiring! Expect some humor in the next chapter okay? Stay tuned.**

**CHAPTER 5-Temari's Party: Konichiwa Gaara-sama!**

**Read and Review folks! ^_^**


End file.
